je serais toujours avec toi
by lurichio-chan
Summary: une voix l'appel irrésistiblement. Toujours. Il ne sait se que c'est, mais il la cherche. Cette voix, cette impression qui le taraude. Cette sensation de vide et d'urgence. Toujours…et pour l'éternité…tant qu'il ne l'aura pas retrouvée.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! Je dis bonjour à ceux qui me connaissent ( c'est à dire pas grand monde ^^') et à ceux qui ne me connaissent pas ! (C'est à dire, la majorité…)**

**Ma 1° fic sur Bleach. ALEILUYA ! **

**Raiting: +R**

**Couple: Itsugaya x oc**

_Italique = pensées. _

_**Italique gras = paragraphe spécial. **_

**Résumé : une voix l'appel irrésistiblement. Toujours. Il ne sait se que c'est, mais il la cherche. Cette voix, cette impression qui le taraude. Cette sensation de vide et d'urgence. Toujours…et pour l'éternité… **

_**Deux enfants sont assit sur une petite colline sous un magnifique soleil couchant qui embrase la terre et le ciel. Ils ont l'impression qu'ils sont seuls au monde. L'un a les cheveux blancs et désordonnés avec de grands yeux bleus turquoise, vêtus d'habits sales et rapiécé. L'autre a de longs cheveux chocolat qui tombent en lourdes boucles soyeuses dans son dos, des yeux de même couleur et un ravissant kimono blanc cassé et jaune pâle. Ils admirent le paysage, leurs mains entrelacées. Ils ont l'air d'avoir 6/7 ans. **_

_**_Dit, tu m'aimes ?**_

_**_Pourquoi tu me demandes ça idiote ? Je t'ai déjà répondue ! Répond hâtivement le petit garçon aux cheveux immaculé, les joues rouges. **_

_**La petite fille souris.**_

_**_Redit le moi sil te plait ! **_

_**_Non.**_

_**_Si !**_

_**_Non.**_

_**_Si ! **_

_**Le petit garçon soupire, mécontent, et les joues encore plus carmines, se tourne vers la petite fille qui attend et lâche, honteux.**_

_**_Je t'aime.**_

_**La petite fille rayonne. Un grand sourire illumine son joli minois.**_

_**_Moi aussi.**_

_**Ils se regardent.**_

_**L'image se déforme.**_

_**_NNOONN ! Un hurlement déchirant retenti. Il me vrille les oreilles. Qui crie ? **_

_**_ARRETE ! JE T'EN SUPLIE. ARRETE ! **_

_**Hein ? J'ai mal. J'ai mal partout. Un choque. Puis deux. J'ai mal. Pourquoi je ne voie rien ? Des cries retentissent. Une voix puissante, masculine et la petite voix fluette, familière. Ah !j'ai les yeux fermés. Alors je n'ai qu'à soulever mes paupières. J'ai mal. Pourquoi ? J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, et quand je les lèves…**_

_Aaaah !

Un petit capitaine se réveil en sursaut, en sueur, frissonnant. Un cauchemar. Un simple et stupide cauchemar. Cela ne devrait pas le mettre dans un état pareil… Il sort de son futon, et se dirige vers se qui doit être sa salle de bain.

Bingo !

Il marche, tremblent, vers son lavabo. Il se plonge la tête sous le robinet ouvert. Il l'arrête, et se regarde dans son miroir. Ses traits son tirés, sa peau est pâle et il tremble encor un peut. Il attrape une serviette posée à côté de lui et s'essuie dedans. Puis il la pose, tourne les talons et ouvre le battant d'une petite armoire à pharmacie. Il attrape des comprimés et en avale un. Il ferme le battant et retourne se coucher. Juste avant, il pose les médicaments sur une table de nuit. Et se retourne dans ses dras.

_Pourquoi se stupide rêve le mettait dans cet état ?en plus, il était débile. Pfff…son subcontinent ne pouvait vraiment pas faire mieux ? Pitoyable. _

Il se retourna encor, et encor, sans parvenir à se rendormir. Se ne fut qu'au petit matin qu'il trouva un sommeil épuisant, au milieu de fragments se son rêve.

**Sur terre, à Karakura :**

Elle fuyait inlassablement, encor et toujours. Elle avait parcourue la Terre entière un nombre incalculable de fois. Toujours attaquée par des holows.

_Petite âme ! Viens donc ici !

Non ! Il l'avait repérée ! Elle pensait que son reatsu serait noyé dans un lieu ou autant d'âmes résidaient. Mais non, il fallait qu'elle tombe sur un holow particulièrement coriace. M*** !

_Petite âme, ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne sentiras rien ! Je serais rapide ! Une bouchée et on n'en reparle plus ! Et puis que tu foule cette terre, et que tu ne t'ai jamais fait dévorée malgré ton reatsu, c'est un miracle !

Justement. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Pitié ! Qu'un shinigami arrive ! Elle ferma les yeux en se cachant derrière un immeuble.

_Je t'ai trouvé !

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vie la mort foncer sur elle.

_Non ! _

**I LAKE TOU MOVIT MOUVIT ! (Je suis folle, ne vous inquiétez pas. ^_^)**

**Sinon, je continue ou j'arrête ? Se n'es que le prologue, mes chapitres seront beaucoup plus long ! **

**Alors ? Nul ? Bien ? à vous de juger ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**YYOOO ! Désolée de cette absence aussi longue, mais écrire 3 fics en même temps, c'est pas de la tarte. Donc, désoléeeeeee !**

**Mais pourquoi l'expression « C'est pas de la tarte» signifie-t-elle ce qu'elle signifie ? Faire une tarte, c'est dur ! Et surtout le nappage ! Et la décoration !**

**Alma : Mais on s'en fout des tartes ! Passe à l'essentiel ! **

**Moi : Mais tu fiches quoi ici ? Retourne dans ton manga ! **

**Alma : Et dans ma fic ! **

**Moi : Oui oui, rien à foutre ! Dégage de là ! **

**Alma : OK ! Et à plus jolies lectrices \('w^)/ ! **

**Moi : Excusez le, échanger de corps avec un de ses amis, ça lui a pas réussi... Bref.**

**Couple : Hitsugaya x OC**

**Rating: +R**

_Italique = pensées ou personnages qui ne sont pas là directement._

_**Italique gras = Intro OU paragraphe spécial OU souvenir **_

**Résumé : Une voix l'appelle irrésistiblement. Toujours. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est, mais il la cherche. Cette voix, cette impression qui le taraude. Cette sensation de vide et d'urgence. Toujours…et pour l'éternité… **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elle ne se laisserait pas faire mais... Pitié ! Qu'un shinigami arrive ! Elle ferma les yeux de toute ses forces en une prière désespérée, se cachant derrière un immeuble. <strong>_

_**« Je t'ai trouvé ! »**_

_**Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit la mort foncer sur elle. **_

_**Non ! **_

...Ah bah non, sa mort ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Heureusement qu'elle avait conservé ses réflexes !

Elle se remet à courir. Encore et toujours. Courir pour survivre. C'est toujours, toujours la même chose.

Elle l'entend qui la poursuit. M*** ! Il fallait EN PLUS que Yujiro ne soit pas là.

_**« Personne ne t'y trouvera ! Tu seras en parfaite sécurité ! La preuve, j'y ai passé 12 ans, et j'ai jamais eu aucun problème ! »**_

Tu parles de la sécurité ! Elle n'y était pas depuis 3 jours qu'elle avait été attaquée 6 fois ! Maudit Yujiro qui ne vérifiait jamais rien ! Et il prétendait vouloir la protéger ? Pfff...

BOOM !

M*** ! Et EN PLUS il pouvait lancer des dards ! Maudits hollows ! Et maudit Yujiro !

« Viens à moi petite âme ! Mais vas-tu cesser de courir ? Tu es irritante ! MAIS RESTE DANS LE VISEUR BON SANG !

- JAMAAAIIIS ! »

Elle esquiva un flot de dards. Saloperie ! Mais qu'est ce que fichent les shinigamis ? Ils sont en grèves ou quoi ? M*** !

Et là, ce fut le drame...Tout à ses vociférations contre le monde entier, elle trébucha et s'étala par terre de tout son long.

Non ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! Et surtout pas d'une manière aussi peu classe !

« Je t'ai...AAAAARRRGHH ! (En gros, hurlement de hollow blessé.)

Elle se retourne, étonnée d'être encore en vie (chose dont elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre).

Un shinigami venait enfin d'entrer en scène. Bizarre ses cheveux roux...Bon, c'est pas qu'elle s'ennuyait, mais elle devait filer. Après tout, Yujiro devait bientôt la rejoindre dans 1 ou 2 jours...et il fallait encore le trouver avant de partir. Elle reprit constance. Elle ne partirait jamais sans lui. Et pour ça, les shinigamis ne devaient en aucun cas les envoyer au Seireitei.

Elle se releva et se remis à courir. Encore. Et toujours.

* * *

><p><strong><span>POV Ichigo : <span>**

« Meurs ! »

_Pfff...3 alertes hollows ce soir. Mais ils ont organisé un congrès ou quoi ? Foutus hollows. Foutue soirée oui ! Bon, maintenant appeler Rukia._

« Halo ? Oui, Rukia... T'inquiète, J'lai eu !

_- MAIS C'EST PAS ÇA QUI ME GENE ABRUTI ! C'EST LE FAIT QUE TU FONCES DANS LE TAS COMME UN IDIOT ! ON DIRAIT KEMPACHI TAÏSHO ! KONO YARO !_

(Ichigo écarta vivement le portable de son oreille pour sauver ses pauvres tympans des cris de la shinigami)

- Ay, ay ! C'est bon, t'a finis ta crise ?

_-Oui. Rapport de la mission ? _

_- _Quand je serai rentré. Yuzu a prévu du curry, alors laisse moi profiter de sa cuisine ! »

Il raccroche.

_Bizarre...j'aurais juré voir une âme juste là...mon p'tit Ichigo, tu te surmènes. Allez, c'est la soirée curry ! Faut que je me dépêche ou le vieux va ENCORE râler. _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fin du POV.<span>**

Elle halète. Elle a réussit à se cacher derrière un mur in extremis. Ce shinigami a failli la voir...Il s'en ait fallu de peu. Très peu. Trop peu. Ça ne devait plus recommencer. Car la prochaine fois, ça risquerait de mal se passer...

Aller, il lui faut encore trouver un abri La nuit est déjà tombée. Et que dirait Yujiro si elle ne trouvait rien ? Il se foutrait royalement d'elle ! Et il lui rappellerait amplement lors des 10 prochaines années. Ah là là... elle se remet en route. Ah ! Sous le pont ! Elle n'y avait pas pensée.

_Ah...il pleut...je crois qu'avant j'aimais la pluie. On dit que Kami-sama vit sous la pluie. C'est triste. En fait, je n'aime pas la pluie. _

* * *

><p><strong><span>POV Yujiro : <span>**

_Oh ! Encore un gentil-petit-ami-(tout-rose)-hollow ! Lui aussi il veut jouer ? Le méchant ! Il ne se présente même pas ! Houuu le vilainnn ! Ce n'est pas bien ! Quoi que... ça a un nom un hollow ? Telle est la question...Hi hi hi ! Il est tout lent ! Mais euuuh ! Pourquoi il veut pas me laisser jouer avec lui ? C'est très vilain ça ! Méchant hollow ! Hi hi hi...tu t'attendais pas à ça mon coco...Aaaah là là...pas très résistant tout ça. _

_Ay ! J'ai fini le grand nettoyage d'hiver ! Maintenant j'ai plus qu'à rejoindre mon Hime. Car elle m'a manqué mon Hime-chan ! Hiiime-chaannn ! Oùùù est tuuu passééee ? _

* * *

><p><strong><span>POV d'un capitaine :<span>**

« Et comme vous pouvez le voir sur ses images, les corps ne sont pas purifiés ni détruits. On peut en déduire que ce ne sont pas les œuvres d'un Quincy, d'un Shinigami ni d'un autre hollow... Les blessures sont à chaque fois très profondes et nettes, les attaques reçues sont donc relativement puissantes...Nous n'avons pas réussi malheureusement à en trouver la cause. Mais il apparaît que le « phénomène » se déplace : Angleterre, Espagne, Suisse, Russie, est maintenant l'Inde. Nous pouvons aussi en conclure que « cela » se déplace vers l'est.

- Hmm, c'est vraiment très étrange. Et vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée de «ce » que c'est ?

- Non monsieur.

- Hmm...Et quand est ce que ce « phénomène » pourrait arriver au Japon d'après vous?

Le shinigami prit un air grave, et lâcha finalement :

- Vous voulez mon avis ? Je pense qu'Il pourrait arriver d'ici maximum 2 jours.

* * *

><p><strong>Désolée, j'ai pas réussi à allonger. Pour ceuxcelles qui connaissent Pandora Hearts (que je conseille au passage), oui, Yujiro est un peu un « Break 2 » mélangé avec un idiot de première catégorie. (C'est normal qu'il ai l'aire d'un débile, même si en réalité il ne l'est pas. Quoi que...) **

**La romance n'est pas trop présente. Mais je JURE qu'au prochain chapitre, ça avancera un peu !**

**Ci vous trouvez le titre du film ou j'ai tirée cette citation, je vous ferais un chapitre bonus ! Et voilà la citation en question :**

** « Dieu vit dans la pluie. »**

**Indice:**

******Dans le film, les gens se rebellent contre la société, et le héros porte le masque qu'utilise "Anonimous"  
><strong>

**Bref, je n'ai qu'un mot à dire, REVIEWS ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**YYYYO ! Je suis de retour ! **

**Yujiro : On avait remarqué, C...**

**Moi : CHUTTTTTTTT ! ÇA VA PAS DE DIRE MON NOM? **

**Yujiro : Bah quoi, faut bien que je te nomme, non ? **

**Moi : Ben n'utilise pas mon prénom ! Tiens, appelle moi... Hime.**

**Yujiro : NAANNN ! J'AI DÉJÀ MON HIME-CHAN !**

**Moi : Ok, ok calme toi ! Et bien utilise mon pseudo !**

**Yujiro : Ah ! C'est vrai ! D'acco d'ac Luri-chan ! Et pour fêter l'occasion, je m'occupe de la présentation ! **

**Couple : Hitsugaya x OC**

**Rating: T, ce chapitre est à la limite de l'angst. **

_Italique = pensées ou personnages qui ne sont pas là directement._

_**Italique gras = Intro OU paragraphe spécial OU souvenir **_

**Résumé : une voix l'appelle irrésistiblement. Toujours. Il ne sait ce que c'est, mais il la cherche. Cette voix, cette impression qui le taraude. Cette sensation de vide et d'urgence. Toujours…et pour l'éternité… **

* * *

><p><em><strong>« [...] Mais il apparaît que le « phénomène » se déplace : Angleterre, Espagne, Suisse, Russie, est maintenant l'Inde. Nous pouvons aussi en conclure que « cela » se déplace vers l'est.<strong>_

_**- Hmm, c'est vraiment très étrange. Et vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée de «ce » que c'est ?**_

_**- Non monsieur.**_

_**- Hmm...Et quand est ce que ce « phénomène » pourrait arriver au Japon d'après vous?**_

_**Le shinigami prit un air grave, et lâcha finalement :**_

_**- Vous voulez mon avis ? Je pense qu'Il pourrait arriver d'ici maximum 2 jours. »**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>POV Habituel :<span>**

Le rapport du shinigami jeta un froid dans la salle de réunion. Tous les capitaines étaient tendus. 3 ou 2 jours seulement ? Rien de ''normal'' ne pouvait se déplacer aussi vite ! Puis un énorme brouhaha débuta. Le capitaine commandant frappa le sol de sa canne et le silence revint aussitôt.

« Contactez le shinigami remplaçant Kurosaki Ichigo, le shinigami Kuchiki Rukia et les humains de toute urgence. Il faut empêcher ce fléau de s'abattre ici. Veillez aussi à ce que l'ex-capitaine Urahara soit mis au courant de la situation. »

Tous les capitaines le dévisagèrent avec des yeux ronds : il venait d'admettre publiquement qu'ils avaient des liens avec Urahara et les anciens ryokas !

Le shinigami trembla lorsqu'il entendit le capitaine commandant s'adresser à lui.

« Allez transmettre ce message sur Terre : le Japon est probablement en danger; prenez garde, veillez sur Karakura et sur ses habitants...

- AY ! Le messager disparut en shumpo.

- La séance est levé »

Les capitaines se séparèrent en chuchotant. Cette réunion avait été riche en événements. Le capitaine Hitsugaya, lui, retourna directement dans son petit appartement sans passer par la case bureau, se précipita dans sa salle de bain et s'écroula par terre en tremblant. Pendant la réunion, le malaise qui habituellement le frappait après un cauchemar avait commencé dès l'évocation du phénomène. Quelque chose se tordait dans son ventre et le déchirait. Il avait maintenu son air renfrogné et impassible pendant le reste de la réunion à grand peine mais ne tenait plus.

_**« Je serai toujours là. Quoi qu'il arrive... »**_

La douleur se fit plus intense, il avait envie de vomir tellement ça lui faisait mal. L'obscurité envahit progressivement son champ de vision et il perdit connaissance.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sur Terre :<span>**

Il faisait froid, l'hiver arrivait à grand pas. Son souffle dessinait des arabesques blanches, mystérieuses et irréelles dans l'air. Même le feu n'arrivait pas à la réchauffer. _Mais Yujiro devait arriver demain, et alors tout irait mieux. _ Elle leva la tête et admira quelque instant le coucher du soleil sur le fleuve. Il teintait tout d'une belle lumière rouge sang piquées de particules dorées.

Boum boum.

Boum boum.

Son cœur battait douloureusement. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de ce rouge.

Boum boum.

Boum boum.

Elle n'était plus que souffrance. Elle savait qu'elle devait à tout prix détourner les yeux ; qu'elle ne devait plus regarder ce spectacle.

Boum boum.

Boum boum.

Que c'était une douleur malsaine. Qu'elle était comme hypnotisée par la couleur sanguinolente. Et que ce n'était pas normal.

Boum boum.

Boum boum.

Mais que derrière, il y avait des choses importantes. Les plus importantes de toute sa vie. Il fallait qu'elle se souvienne.

Boum boum.

Boum boum.

_Pitié, que quelqu'un me sorte de là. _

Boum bo...

Elle se sentie tirée violemment en arrière et atterrir dans des bras chauds et fermes. Elle entendit un autre souffle contre son oreille.

« Hello Hime !

Elle sursaute violemment. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Peut être par ce qu'elle a l'impression que la scène se répète.

- Yu...Yujiro ?

-AY ! Et rien que pour toi Hime-chan !

- Mais...mais tu devais arriver demain ? »

Yujiro lui fit un grand sourire. Ses cheveux courts et châtain clair, ses grand yeux noirs, son sourire indélébile comme toujours scotché sur son visage joyeux, tout en lui inspirait la confiance et le calme. Il la regardait avec une certaine tendresse : comme toujours, il avait compris qu'elle n'allait pas bien et que ses crises avaient repris. Elle fit une petite moue boudeuse. Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment ce côté si clairvoyant de son compagnon. Soudain reconnectée à la réalité, les souvenirs de ces derniers jours lui revinrent et avec sa délicatesse légendaire, elle frappa son ami de toute ses forces.

« ESPÈCE D'ABRUTI ! JE T'EN FOUTRAI DE TES PRÉTENDUS ENDROITS ''SÉCURISÉS'' ! TU TE REND COMPTE QU'ICI C'EST INFESTÉ DE HOLLOWS, D'ESPRITS ET DE SHINIGAMIS ?

Yujiro ne put s'empêcher de se tenir la tête, en proie à la douleur du coup administré. Il finit par relever son visage avec une petite larme au coin de l'œil, et entreprit de se plaindre bruyamment – comme d'habitude- de la brutalité de son traitement.

- Mais euuh ! T'es méchante Hime ! Moi, je pensais que ton reiatsu serait caché par celui qui émane de la ville ! En plus, c'est ici qu'on a le plus de chance de le trouver ! Et pis c'est celui qui le dit qui l'es ! Il termina sa tirade en lui tirant la langue.

Elle soupira. Yujiro était impossible. Enfin, cela faisait du bien d'avoir une présence à ses côtés. Il pouvait aisément canaliser son reiatsu et le supporter... Et son âme l'apaisait. De plus, il avait raison : ils devaient être le plus proche possible de l'ennemi pour se mettre au courant de ses faits et gestes... Ils ne Devaient Pas Le manquer. Yujiro se rapprocha d'elle, raffermissant sa prise autour de sa taille.

- Hiimmmee...Je t'aiiii manquéééé c'est çaaa ? » la stoppa t-il dans ses pensées, son air stupide gravé sur le visage.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes, puis se retourna rapidement et murmura que les brochettes de lapin étaient cuites.

Il sourit, et s'installa prés d'elle devant le feu, laissant à la chaleur le soin de dénouer ses muscles endoloris. Brouiller les pistes n'était pas toujours aussi facile qu'il y paraissait...

* * *

><p>La crise était passée. Mais il restait par terre. Le froid du carrelage lui faisait du bien. Il se frotta les yeux d'une main, tandis qu'il essayait de se relever de l'autre. Il haletait, ça avait été plus fort que ce à quoi il ne s'était attendu.<p>

Toc toc.

Il leva les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Qui pouvait venir chez lui ?

« Taicho? Vous êtes là ?

_Matsumoto. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle. Et zut !_

- Taicho, si vous ouvrez pas, je défonce la porte ! fit-elle joyeusement.

Il se leva, tremblant encore, et se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir. Lorsqu'il déverrouilla la porte de son appartement, sa lieutenante avait déjà dégainé son zanpakuto, s'apprêtant à enfoncer sa porte. Une petite veine battit sur sa tempe.

- Ah ! Ta...taicho ! Ah ha ha ! Comment allez vous ? Il...il fait chaud aujourd'hui, n...non ? Elle rengaina son sabre et se frotta la tête, nerveuse.

Lui, il la regardait avec son regard spécial N° 23 mi-exaspéré, mi-énervé.

- Qu'est ce que tu voulais Matsumoto ?

Elle se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise, et se gratta encore plus la tête.

- Ben en faiiitt...euuuhh...On a reçu un papillon de l'enfer et...Ha ha ha ! Vous...vous allez rire, mais, il y a eu un changement de programme ! La 10eme division doit envoyer son Capitaine et son lieutenant sur Terre pour renforcer la sécurité. Fit-elle à toute vitesse sous le regard noir de Tochiro.

- ...

- Ahem...taicho ? »

M*** ! La douleur avait décidé de se raviver à cet instant là, lui donnant des vertiges. Le décor tourna autour de lui, les couleurs et les formes se modifiants et se tordant dans tous les sens. Il lâcha la poignée de porte à laquelle il se tenait depuis qu'il avait ouvert à la rousse, et chuta. Un unique cri lui parvint avant de retomber dans l'inconscience.

**_« Shiro ! »_**

Puis, ce fut le noir.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, j'avoue que y'a pas tellement de romance<strong>.** Et** **que cette fic sera plus angst que prévus. Et que je torture mon Shiro-chan. U.U **

**(Une fan de Tochiro se met à hurler ): NNOONN ! Ce n'est pas TON Tochiro-chan !**

**Moi (lui envoyant une chaise dans le figure) : Rien à foutre, c'est MA fic ! Et puis je trouve que, pour une fois, les happy end, y'en a ras-le-bol ! Hum hum. Je disais donc que il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'avancement. Mais c'est pas grave, l'intrigue se met en place quand même. **

**Ah oui ! J'oubliais : MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS ! ÇA ME FAIT CHAUD AU CŒUR !**

** Et je ferai le chapitre spéciale pour plus tard : mais PROMIS-JURE-CRACHE (ça, je crois que vous allez vous en passer là...x)) je le posterai ! **

**Dommage Haru-chou, tu t'es trompée ! Mais c'est pas grave, personnellement, je ne me souviens plus du titre. Je sais. La honte. N'en rajoutez pas une couche quand même ! :)  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Can you tell me? Yes! You can! Ok, ok. Je quitte mon mod anglais et repasse en français. **

**Couple : Hitsugaya x OC**

**Rating: R+**

_Italique = pensées ou personnages qui ne sont pas là directement._

_**Italique gras = Intro OU paragraphe spécial OU souvenir **_

_**Je précise au passage que plusieurs jours s'écoulent entre temps. Il c'est passé **__**à peu prés une semaine depuis le début de la fic.**_

**Résumé : une voix l'appelle irrésistiblement. Toujours. Il ne sait ce que c'est, mais il la cherche. Cette voix, cette impression qui le taraude. Cette sensation de vide et d'urgence. Toujours…et pour l'éternité… **

_**M*** ! La douleur avait décidé de se raviver à cet instant là, lui donnant des vertiges. Le décor tourna autour de lui, les couleurs et les formes se modifiants et se tordant dans tous les sens. Il lâcha la poignée de porte à laquelle il se tenait depuis qu'il avait ouvert à la rousse, et chuta. Un unique cri lui parvint avant de retomber dans l'inconscience. **_

_**« Shiro ! »**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sur Terre :<strong>

Elle regardait les étoiles. Elles étaient magnifiques. Et avec elles, elle ne risquait rien : elle avait déjà subie les souvenirs qu'elles avaient conservées. Elle admirait presque tous les soirs les étoiles. Elle rêvait d'en être une : jamais de souffrance, jamais de responsabilités, jamais de dangers, jamais de cavales, jamais d'attaques, jamais de terreurs...

Lorsqu'elle partait trop loin dans ses divagations, elle se ramenait le plus brutalement possible sur terre : jamais de malheur, oui, mais jamais de bonheur aussi. Et si elle devenait une étoile, qui serait là pour lui ? Qui le retrouverait ? Ils se l'étaient promis : ça, elle en était sur elle souvenait encore -même vaguement- de son regard plein d'amour. Et elle gardait précieusement se fragment au plus profond d'elle-même.

_**« _Dit, tu me promet que tu resteras ? **_

_**_Pour...pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**_

_**_Je veux pas que tu repartes...**_

_**_Tu sais que c'est super gênant ? **_

_**_...**_

_**_D'accore, je te le promets. De toute façon, les routes sont dangereuse en se moment. Et...j'ai...j'ai pas envie de partir.**_

_**Je te le promets : ont resteras toujours ensemble. **_

_**_Toujours... »**_

* * *

><p><strong>À la soul society : <strong>

Toshiro ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Cette fois ci, le cauchemar avait changé. Il s'assit et regarda ou il se trouvait. La 4eme division ?

Il se trouvait dans une chambre à par et spacieuse : une grande fenêtre qui apportait beaucoup de luminosité, des murs beige, un sol en parquet sombre, Un lit simple avec des draps blanc et une table de chevet crème. Une porte du même bois que le sol se trouvait en face de lui.

Porte qui s'ouvrit et laissa entrer le capitaine Unohana et sa crétine de lieutenante affolée. Lorsqu'elle le vit conscient, Matsumoto se ruât sur son petit capitaine et le serra contre elle.

_ TAÏTCHO ! VOUS ETES VIVANT ! MAIS CA VAS PAS DE ME FAIRE UNE PEUR PAREIL ?

Le dit-taïtcho n'eu pas le temps de répondre, qu'il était déjà étouffé par une paires de...hum...arguments énor...gargantuesque.

_Lieutenante Matsumoto ? Pourriez vous lâcher le capitaine Hitsugaya ? Vous allez le tuer sinon. Fit la capitaine.

Matsumoto relâcha un peu, (un peu) son étreinte sur le blandinet et leva les yeux vers la capitaine. Qui fixait le du regard. Lui, la fuyais. Il ne manquait plus qu'on le déclare non apte à diriger une simple mission comme celle qu'il devait effectuer et qu'on découvre que de stupides cauchemars le mettait dans un tel état. A ça non ! Il n'était pas et ne serait pas un faible !

_Capitaine Hitsugaya, commença-t-elle, pourrions nous discuter seul à seul ? La rousse fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche. Mais bien sur, votre lieutenante pourra rester dehors et ensuite revenir, dit astucieusement Unohana. Matsumoto pinça les lèvres, mais se leva et sortit.

Le silence dura longtemps.

_Depuis quand ?

_Pardon ? dit le petit capitaine.

_Depuis quand avez-vous se genre de malaise ?

Il ne dit rien.

_Capitaine Hitsugaya, répondez moi je vous pris.

Il pinça les lèvres.

_Environ une semaine.

La femme médecin paru surprise.

_Une...une semaine ?

_Oui.

_Mais...pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venu me voire directement ? Si j'en croie mon expérience, tout cela est grave ! Vous entendez ? Grave !

Toshiro était choqué : Unohana était dans tous ses états.

_Je...

_Vous êtes inconscient ! Non mais savez vous au moins se qu'il vous arrive ?

Il pâlit encore plus.

_Je...non !

La capitaine le regarda effarée. Puis soupira.

_Evidement. En faite, je m'en doutais. Assez peu de shinigamis sont au courant.

_Au...au courant de quoi ? Murmura Toshiro qui commença vraiment à avoir peur.

Unohana s'assit sur une chaise à côté de la fenêtre et commence ses explications.

_Et bien, quand une âme est envoyée au seireitei avec un konso, l'âme en question perd tous ses souvenirs et perd ainsi toutes les attaches qui la retiennent sur Terre. Le problème est que si l'âme a un puissante reatsu et si elle a été particulièrement attachée à quelque chose, elle peut garder des « séquelles » des souvenirs, des flaches, des impressions, et ça peu aller jusqu'à la folie. Dit la capitaine en le dévisagent.

Il pâlit encore plus si c'était possible. Non. C'était impossible. Toshiro n'avait jamais entendu parlé d'âme ou de shinigamis qui auraient conservé des souvenirs ! Et jusqu'à la folie ? Impossible !

_Oui capitaine Hitsugaya. Vous comprenez maintenant la situation.

Il cacha ses mains tremblantes sous les draps, et dit d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme.

_Je...suis à un stade avancé ?

Elle le transperça de ses yeux bleus

_Mmm...je ne sais pas...c'est effectivement possible : les premiers symptômes sont des troubles, des instinct, des réflexes. Là, c'est à un stade très peu avancé. Dans les cas les plus graves, le sujet perd totalement ses reperds et n'arrive plus à différencier ses souvenirs de la réalité. Il peu même parfois se rappeler de pan entier de son ancienne vie.

_Il...y a-t-il des traitements ?

_Je crains que non. Il n'y a eu que quelques cas dans toute l'histoire de la Soul society. Il me semble que le dernier cas date d'il y a 1005 ans. Oui, si mes souvenirs sont bons, le shinigami s'était suicidé.

* * *

><p><strong>Nyak nyak ! Et je coupe là ! <strong>

**Que va-t-il arriver à Toshiro ? Vas-t-il finir comme l'autre shinigami ? **

**Si vous voulez la réponse, tapez reweiw ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Me voici, me voilà, pour vous donnez le...BONUS ! **

**Et oui mes petits choux, je l'ai fait. JE L'AI FAIT ! **

**Et ben, je vous laisse en profiter ! **

* * *

><p>Toc toc toc ! Le rideau de velours rouge sombre se lève.<p>

* * *

><p>Elle courait. Riait. Enfin libre ! Elle tournoyait dans les hautes herbes, son rire cristallin résonnait à travers toute la campagne. Enfin libre ! Enfin libre après tout ce temps ! Elle riait à gorge déployée, s'enivrant des flagrances de la terre et de l'herbe. La tête en arrière, elle riait. Riait et soudain pleurait. S'écroulant au sol, sans grâce, comme une fleur que l'on coupe.<p>

Brutalement. Agitée de spasmes, de hurlements déchaînés, de pleurs, de larmes, elle pleurait, hurlait, gémissait, se roulait par terre de douleur. S'enfonçaient les ongles dans la peau. Dans les joues. Dans les bras. S'arrachait les cheveux. Hurlait. Hurlait se qu'elle n'avait pu hurler pendant...longtemps. Ce temps était révolu. Ces hurlements, ces douleurs, ce sang qui coulait maintenant de ces blessures qu'elle s'infligeait étaient des offrandes. Des offrandes de paix. Des offrandes de soulagement. Le prix de la liberté. Le Lourd Tribu de la Liberté.

La liberté...pendant tout ce temps, pour elle, ça avait été de pouvoir regarder, de fixer, de s'agripper à se mince fil qui l'unissait à cette promesse d'évasion. Ce mince espoir. Une rose. Encrée dans le mur et qui grimpait le long de la muraille noir pour se glisser entre les barreaux de sa chambre et s'épanouir au soleil. De sa prison. De sa cage dorée. De sa salle de torture. De son ancien « Chez elle ». De cet endroit maudit. Elle avait enfin brisé ses chaînes. À ses larmes, à ses cris déchirants, désespérés, se mêlait son rire. Cristallin. Comme toujours. Son rire. Tout ce qui lui restait « D'avant ». À son rire pur, doux, léger, se mêlait à son tour la folie. L'angoisse d'être libre. La folie de sa délivrance. Son sang tâchant lentement ses vêtements. Sa peau de porcelaine. Le sol. La Terre. Le Ciel. Ses larmes souillant cette terre vierge.

Puis, lorsque ses cadeaux au Monde, à l'Humanité, à la Vie, à la Mort, à la Folie, au Ciel et à la Terre se furent achevés, elle s'écroula sur le dos. Ses yeux dérivaient lentement sur l'immensité du ciel. Sur sa beauté. Sur se domaine céleste qu'elle avait tant aimée, comme un amant. Elle observa pendant de longues heures le ciel. Petit à petit, son intense couleur bleue, comme s'il avait voulu l'encourager, lui offrir cette liberté, commençait à se désagréger. Comme sa vie. Le bleu profond laissa place à un gris triste. Les nuages obscurcirent le ciel. Et une larme céleste tomba. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Et des centaines d'autre s'abattirent sur elle. Un doux sourire fleuri sur ses lèvres tuméfiées et craquelées. _Ne pleure pas ! _ Disait-elle au ciel. _Je vais bien tu sais !_ _Je t'aime, alors ne pleure pas, je serai toujours avec toi ! _Le tonnerre gronda, comme pour lui répondre.

Et lorsque l'orage fut à son apogée, elle laissa doucement ses yeux se fermer, tout doucement, presque tendrement. Elle apprécia le contact des gouttelettes frapper sa peau, ses blessures, ses vêtements, apprécia le son mat de la rencontre entre l'eau et la Terre, et doucement, tout doucement, presque tendrement, elle partie, avec un dernier regard au monde, puis tourna les talons, sachant qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais de retour possible en arrière.

* * *

><p><strong>Ne cherchez pas de rapport avec l'histoire, c'est simplement quelque chose que j'avais écrit pour me défoulée aprés une journée particuliérement difficile. J'avoue que ça a été dur de le poster, parce que ce texte me décrit intégralement. Donc, c'est un peu comme si vous entriez dans ma tête et comme intrusion dans mon intimité. Mais je voulais trop partager ce texte...là, je me sens trop conne ! ^^'<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Ohaïo mina ! Comment ça va ? **

**Hitsugaya : mal, grâce à toi !**

**Moi : Ôhh ! MON SHIRO-CHAN FAIT UNE CH'TIT INTRO AVEC MOI ! O.O**

**Hitsugaya : Pfff...Dit, tu vas me tuer ou pas ?**

**Moi : éh éhhh...ce sera la surprise du chef ! **

**Hitsugaya : J'le sens mal je crois que je devrais commencer à avoir peur...**

**Moi : Ba oui, il serait temps ! Avec tout se que tu vas subir...Au faite, je te refile le reste de l'intro ! Ciao ! **

**Hitsugaya : Quoi ? Nan mais reviens sale flemmarde ! Et merde ! **

**Couple : Hitsugaya x OC**

**Rating: R+**

_Italique = pensées ou personnages qui ne sont pas là directement._

_**Italique gras = Intro OU paragraphe spécial OU souvenir **_

_**Je précise au passage que plusieurs jours s'écoulent entre temps. Il c'est passé à peu prés une semaine depuis le début de la fic.**_

**Résumé : une voix l'appelle irrésistiblement. Toujours. Il ne sait ce que c'est, mais il la cherche. Cette voix, cette impression qui le taraude. Cette sensation de vide et d'urgence. Toujours…et pour l'éternité… **

_**_Il...y a-t-il des traitements ? **_

_**_Je crains que non. Il n'y a eu que quelques cas dans toute l'histoire de la Soul society. Il me semble que le dernier cas date d'il y a 1005 ans. Oui, si mes souvenirs sont bons, le shinigami s'était suicidé. **_

* * *

><p>Le peu de couleur qui restait sur son petit visage disparu brutalement de son visage. Non, c'était impossible c'était un cauchemar ! Il se pris la tête entre les mains et fixa les draps. Non non non non non ! Ce...c'était I-M-P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E !<p>

_Capitaine ? S'inquiéta Unohana, vous allez bien ?

Comment pouvait-elle dire ça ? Comment ça pouvait bien allez ?

_Capitaine ? Elle lui posa une main fraîche sur le front, lui redressant la tête, et lui dit je sais que cela peu faire beaucoup à assimiler d'un coup, tenez, buvez un peu d'eau, en lui tendant un verre.

Il hocha la tête et pris le verre qu'il bue d'une traite.

_Je vous laisse, Le Capitaine Comandant doit être mis au courant de la situation avant qu'elle...se complexifie.

Hitsugaya se crispa. Se complexifier hein ? Merci au lapsus révélateur ! La capitaine sortie de la chambre et fit entrer Matsumoto après lui avoir parlé pendant quelques minutes. Celle-ci s'assit sur la chaise et était étrangement calme. Le silence s'éternisa. La rousse soupira.

_Taïtcho...quand es ce que vous comptiez en parler ?

_...

_Taïtcho...NAN MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ME REPONDRE OUI OU NON ? Hurla-t-elle en enfonçant le crâne du petit capitaine avec son poing.

Il la regarda surpris : se n'était pas dans les habitudes de la rousse de frapper qui que ce soit...

_NAN MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE DE SE COMPORTER COMME UN GAMIN POURIS GATE ET NE MEME PAS AVERTIRE LES GENS QUI S'INQUIETE POUR SOIT COMME SI ILS NE LE VALAIENT MEME PAS ! Finit-elle de crier en haletant. (Ba oui, faut dire que Matsumoto évite tout conflit d'habitude. Sa technique ? La fuite ! XD)

Toshiro écarquilla les yeux. Puis, il se senti mal il commençait à culpabiliser. Il baissa la tête et murmura.

_Désolé.

Matsumoto se figea : son capitaine avait dit quoi ?

_Pardon ?

Il releva le visage et la regarda comme il le faisait quand elle l'enquiquinait.

_Oui, Matsumoto ? Qui à t il ?

_Euuu...rien Taïtcho !

_Au fait, ont n'attendaient pas un rapport urgent de la 6eme division ?

Gloups.

Veine qui palpita sur le front d'un petit capitaine.

_MATSUMOTO ! AU TRAVAIL ESPECE DE SALE FEGNIASSE !

_Hiiiiiiiiii ! (Matsumoto est comme les vampire : d'es qu'on parle de travail, elle disparaît mystérieusement...à méditer...)

La lieutenante se leva d'un bon et sortit en courant. Elle s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte et ajouta par-dessus son épaule.

_Au faite Taïtcho ! Hinamorie-chan devrait venir vous voir cet après-midi.

* * *

><p>Encore et toujours se foutue silence pesant. Hinamorie était là depuis à peine quelques minutes que Tochiro ne savait plus quoi faire. Lorsqu'ils étaient enfant, elle parlait pour deux. Quand il était devenu capitaine, il se croisaient beaucoup moins et ne discutaient qu'en coup de vent. En faite, cela faisait des années qu'ils n'étaient pas restés ensemble autant de temps.<p>

Hinamorie affichait une moue renfrognée. Elle crispait son petit sac en toile entre ses mains.

_Dit Shiro, (Le dit Shiro se crispa à son tour à l'entente du surnom, qui avait été crié dans son cauchemar) cette...ces souvenirs, ils concernent quelqu'un en particulier ?

_O...oui.

Hinamorie se crispa encore plus.

_Et...qui ?

_Quelqu'un. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Et je t'ai déjà dit que pour toi c'est « Hitsugaya Taïtcho » !

Elle se renfrogna encore plus si c'était possible et se leva.

_Bien ! Puisque ma présence t'ennuis, je m'en vais.

_Qu...quoi ? Hi...Hinamorie !

_Hinamorie rien du tout ! Tu es vraiment...vraiment...au et puis zut ! Moi, je croyais que...enfin que...mince à la fin ! Tu m'ennuis ! (A la vache ! l'insulte du siècle ! lol)

Le blandinet resta interdit.

_Mais qu'es qui t'arrive à la fin ?

Elle se retourna violemment, (car Hina-moche était en train de partir) et dit.

_Ce qu'il m'arrive ? Tu ne sais pas ? Tu n'as pas une petite idée Môssio-le-génie-et-qui-est-mieux-que-tout-le-monde ?

Hochement négatif.

_Et bien voilà ! Un coup tu te comporte comme si...comme si je comptait pour toi, et un coup tu...je te...je te haïe !

Et elle parti en claquant la porte (Enfin !).

* * *

><p>Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ? Tel est la question...quelqu'un devait <span>vraiment <span>se marrer la haut et être vraiment sadique (Atchoum ! Excusez-moi...snif)...non. C'était tout simplement ridicule. Coup d'oeil à droite, coup d'oeil à gauche. Pas d'abruti en vue. Ouf ! Bon.

Objectif de la mission : aller acheter (ou plutôt voler) une paire de botte et deux ou trois petites choses en plus, Yujiro ayant bousillé les siennes.

Ennemis : Yujiro.

Champ de batail : la rue commerçant.

Phase 1 : Vérifier l'absence de l'ennemis. TERMINE.

Phase 2 : Se diriger vers l'objectif sans se faire repérer. EN COURS. TERMINE.

Phase 3 : Entrer dans le super marcher. EN COURS. TERMINE. C'était vraiment débile.

Elle entra le plus discrètement possible dans le magasin et se faufila entre deux clientes au rayon maquillage. _Pff...Qu'es que les femmes sont devenues dépensière de nos jours...avant ont se poudraient un peu, ont mettaient du rouge sur les lèvres et un peu de charbon sur les sourcils les jours de fête, et c'était bon ! Nan mais je vous jure...et toutes ces merdes qu'on vend à prix d'or..._

Elle tourna à l'angle du rayon, et arriva à celui des chaussures. Enfin ! Elle pris deux paires de bottes féminines toutes simples, noires et marron à petit talon large et épais, et les essaya. Au bout d'une dizaines de minutes, elle quitta le super marcher avec une paire de botte pour enfant et pour homme, et quelques paquets de gâteaux et de bonbons lorsqu'elle passa devant une devanture d'antiquité.

Par automatisme, elle examina la vitrine et son reflet. Elle avait énormément changée. Elle n'était plus la petite fille exubérante en secret et passive, presque neutre devant les adultes. Elle avait perdue son innocence et était devenue sarcastique. Oui, ses joues rondes s'étaient creusées, elle avait perdue du pois, ses long cheveux qui était avant sa fierté étaient coupés en carré plongeant et inégale -les mèches coupées vulgairement étaient de longueurs différentes, plus courtes par ici, plus longues par là- . Ses yeux s'étaient enfoncés dans leur orbites et brillaient maintenant d'une volonté farouche, d'une haine porté contre le monde entier, d'une peur certaine, et si on regardait attentivement, on pouvait, juste l'espace d'un instant, apercevoir une lueur d'espoir.

Elle secoua la tête, ça n'allait vraiment pas bien dans sa caboche pour commencer à pensée comme ça ! Elle réexamina la vitrine : des poupées kokeyshies anciennes et de vieux kimonos avec tout leur attirails : les maquillages et leur obies. Ils étaient magnifiques. Vraiment.

Mais, d'un coup, un reatsu familier l'écrasa. Elle écarquilla les yeux, et s'évanouie. Elle n'eu même pas le temps d'appeler Yujiro.

_Merde ! ILS NOUS ONT RETEOUVES !_

* * *

><p><strong>Ha haaaaaa ! Que va-t-il se passer ? Qui sont ces mystérieux « Ils » et que veulent-ils à notre héroïne ? Et que va-t-il lui arriver ? Pour le savoir, tapez reweiw ! )<strong>

**Et, encore et toujours...MERCI POUR LES REWEIWS ! **

**Et désolée pour les fautes (s'il y en a) car ma Darling alias Jojo le Lapin Magique alias bichoute alias ma bêta lectrice est en plein dans les contrôle. Donc, BON COURAGE MY FRIEND ! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut les Terriens/Terriennes ! Et en avant pour un nouveau chapitre ! Hein ? Pourquoi je chuchote ? C'est parce que notre bisounours des neiges veut me faire la peau depuis que je me suis barrée en pleine intro ! Et oui, Shiro Kun est rancunier ! ^^'**

**- La voilààà !**

**Oups, repérée. **

**- Espèce de sale flemmarde accro au chocolat et au syndrome de la page blanche ! **

**Moi ? Nooonnn ! C'est des Mensssoonnges ! **

**(Yujiro qui passe par là, me regarde me faire à moitié congeler et découper par un petit capitaine en colère) : Hello Luri-chan ! **

**Arrgggh...Salut Yu. Dis, tu peux me filer un coup de main ? **

**Yujiro : Mais oui ! **

**Bah alors...arggh ! Tu peux finir l'intro ?**

**Yujiro : D'accord ! (Avec son éternel sourire débile bien sûr !) **

**Couple: Hitsugaya x OC**

**Rating: R+**

_Italique = pensées ou personnages qui ne sont pas là directement._

**_Italique gras = Intro OU paragraphe spécial OU souvenir _**

**Je précise au passage que plusieurs jours s'écoulent entre temps. Il s'est passé à peu près une semaine depuis le début de la fic.**

**Résumé : une voix l'appelle irrésistiblement. Toujours. Il ne sait ce que c'est, mais il la cherche. Cette voix, cette impression qui le taraude. Cette sensation de vide et d'urgence. Toujours…et pour l'éternité… **

* * *

><p><em>[...] Mais, d'un coup, un reiatsu familier l'écrasa. Elle écarquilla les yeux, et s'évanouit. Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'appeler Yujiro. <em>

_« Merde ! ILS NOUS ONT RETROUVÉ ! »_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Flash back :<span>**

Elle haletait. 3 jours qu'ils la torturaient. Mais elle ne céderait pas. Elle avait quand même une fierté ! Ting tidiing ! Ah, le repas...

« Salut !

Ting tidiing ! Tidiinig !

- Mais euuuh ! Quand on te cause, tu pourrais répondre ! T'es méchante !

Elle fixe le sol en béton. Non. Ce n'était qu'un défi de plus. Et elle le gagnerait : elle ne relèverait pas la tête. Non. Elle ne le ferait pas.

- Dis ! Répond s'il te plaît ! Mais euuuh ! Comment je fais moi ? J'ai l'air con à discuter tout seul ! Dis...comment tu t'appelles ? Moi c'est Yujiro ! »

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fin du flash back. <span>**

_Haaaaaaaaa ma têêêêête...j'ai maaalll..._Kof kof !

« On se réveille enfin Hime-chan ? ~

_Cette...cette voix...merde...qu'es qui c'est passé ?_

_On croyait vraiment pouvoir nous échapper aussi facilement ?~

Te te te... tu as été trop présomptueuse ! ~Tu y es peut être arrivée pendant quelques décennies, mais il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas ! ~

Bam.

- AH !

- Ça t'as manqué ? Non ? Oui ? De toutes façon, tu en auras ! ~

Tu aurais du accepter notre offre quand tu le pouvais ! ~

Tu te fais surnommer « Hime » hein ? ~

Princesse ? Pfff ! Regardez dans quel état est la ''Princesse'' ! ~

Et à chaque phrase, l'agresseur ponctuait ses paroles par un nouveau coup de pied dans l'abdomen de la fille. Qui serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler et se recroqueviller.

- Alors « Hime » ? Il t'en faut plus ? ~

Bam bam.

Elle ne pouvait plus tenir. Et, elle le savait, la meilleure chose à faire dans ces cas là, c'était de perdre conscience. Mais son agresseur ne semblait pas en être à ce point. M***.

Puis, il s'arrêta.

- T'as de la chance Hime : Kokuho-sama a envie de te revoir ! ~

Elle se figea. Non. Non non non non non ! Pitié ! Tout mais pas ça ! Pas lui ! M*** ! M**** et M**** !

- Et oui Chérie ! Kokuho-sama est au courant de ta présence au Japon ! ~

Il s'est même déplacé en personne ! Et rien que pour toi ! ~

Des sueurs froides lui brûlèrent le dos. Non. Non. Pas lui ! Pas cet enf**** ! La peur lui tordit le ventre.

- D'ailleurs, faudrait pas que tu t'échappes ma belle ! ~ »

L'agresseur lui attrapa les épaules et lui lia les poignets avec une chaîne qu'il suspendit à un crochet encastré dans le plafond bas.

Elle compris qu'elle était foutue. Cette fois, pas d'échappatoire et d'ennemi susceptible de retourner sa veste. _Merde..._

* * *

><p>« Oy ! Rukia !<p>

- Oui Ichigo ?

- Je peux savoir ce qu'on fait là ?

- Non.

- Non ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne le sais pas.

- QUOI ?

- J'ai reçu des ordres hier soir. Alors je les suis. Fit simplement la petite shinigami.

- ...Raaah ! Rukia ! Tu pourrais quand même m'informer de ce genre de chose ! Sinon, j'ai l'air con !

- De toute façon... »commenta la brune avec un regard éloquent.

Les deux shinigamis étaient sur le point de se ''bagarrer'' gentiment, quand ils entendirent un hurlement déchirent et retentissant. Ils se figèrent et levèrent la tête, cherchant de tous les côtés pour trouver d'où venait le cri.

Et, d'un coup, ils sentirent un reiatsu d'une certaine importance exploser et enfler tout d'un coup. Ils sautèrent sur leurs pieds et shunpotèrent (du verbe shunpoter) en direction dudit reiatsu.

Ils étaient sur les rives du fleuve qui coulait à côté de Karakura. A peu prés une centaine de mètres plus loin, il y avait une vieille usine désaffectée ou les gamins des bas quartiers traînaient pour fumer, parfois jusqu'à des joints.

Lorsqu'ils débarquèrent dans l'entrepôt, ils s'arrêtèrent. Du sang. Partout. Il y avait des traînées fraîches qui menaient vers une porte rouillée et ouverte en grand, et dont sortait le reiatsu inconnu et hors de contrôle. Ils s'engouffrèrent à toute vitesse dans l'escalier de ferraille derrière la porte et arrivèrent dans un espèce de vestibule. La pression du reiatsu se renforçait dans un couloir tagué en face de l'escalier et les traînées de sangs continuaient dans cette direction. Ils le traversèrent et, de nouveau, se figèrent. Un de ces crochets à viande dans les boucheries où on pend le jambon était enfoncé dans le plafond en béton de la petite salle ou ils avaient atterrit. Sauf que, à la place du jambon, était accrochée par des chaînes nouées autour de ses poignets une petite fille. Il y avait du sang partout autour. Le reiatsu flamboyait littéralement dans la pièce et sortait de l'enfant avec force. Le corps de la gamine portait d'innombrables blessures plus ou moins profonde d'où coulait du sang avec abondance. Un homme en noir allongé sur le dos la regardait effrayé, et, quand il aperçut les shinigamis, il hurla et s'enfuit par une autre porte de l'autre côté de la salle de torture, car ça ne pouvait qu'en être une.

« Ichigo ! Prend la fille et ramène là chez toi ! Je me charge de l'autre ! Cria Rukia en sortant à toute allure à la poursuite de l'homme.

Le rouquin se précipita sur l'enfant qui peinait à rester consciente. Après lui avoir retiré ses chaînes et l'avoir décrochée, il la posa à terre.

- Eh ! Petite ! Reste avec moi OK ? Eh ho ! Ne t'endors pas !

La petite fille écarquilla les yeux en identifiant son hakama et murmura.

- Shi...shinigami...ôte tes sales pattes de moi ! Ne...me touche pas !

Ichigo eu un mouvement de surprise. Et encore plus lorsqu'il entendit la suite.

- Je...pas là bas shi...shinigami. Pas au Sei...seirei...tei. »

Et elle s'évanouit.

* * *

><p><strong>Mwa ha ha ha ha ! J'adore couper dans ces moments là. Vous remarquerez que tout les chapitres se finissent sur un suspens ! <strong>

**Donc, continuons dans la tradition : qui est se 'Kokuho-sama' ? **

**Qu'a-t-il fait à notre héroïne-dont-ont-connaît-pas-encore-le-nom ?**

** Et, maintenant que nous savons à peu prés comment se sont rencontré 'Hime' et Yujiro, pourquoi se sont-il retrouvé dans cette situation et comment ? **

**To be continued... **


	8. Chapter 8

**Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Nyak nyak ! **

**Tu ne crois pas que tu t'es trompée de manga là ? **

**Qui...qui est ce ? C'est toi Conscience ?**

**Pfff...Pitoyable. J'arrive vraiment pas à savoir ce que je fous dans ce bordel.**

**Mais euuuh ! T'es méchant/méchante Conscience ! Et y'a pas de bordel en France Crétin/crétine ! **

**Aaaah... (Soupir de frustration et de fatigue) et l'autre conne me prend pour sa conscience...bref, passons. **

**Couple: Hitsugaya x OC**

**Rating: R+**

_Italique = pensées ou personnages qui ne sont pas là directement._

**Italique gras = Intro OU paragraphe spécial OU souvenir **

**Je précise au passage que plusieurs jours s'écoulent entre temps. Il s'est passé à peu près une semaine depuis le début de la fic.**

**Résumé : une voix l'appelle irrésistiblement. Toujours. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est, mais il la cherche. Cette voix, cette impression qui le taraude. Cette sensation de vide et d'urgence. Toujours…et pour l'éternité… **

* * *

><p><em>Le rouquin se précipita sur l'enfant qui peinait à rester consciente. Après lui avoir retiré ses chaînes et l'avoir décrochée, il la posa à terre.<em>

_« Eh ! Petite ! Reste avec moi OK ? Eh ho ! Ne t'endors pas ! _

_La petite fille écarquilla les yeux en identifiant son hakama et murmura._

_- Shi...shinigami...ôte tes sales pattes de moi ! Ne...me touche pas !_

_Ichigo eut un mouvement de surprise. Et encore plus lorsqu'il entendit la suite._

_- Je...pas là bas shi...shinigami. Pas au Sei...seirei...tei. »_

_Et elle s'évanouit. _

* * *

><p><strong><span>A la Soul Society: <span>**

Le Capitaine Commandant regardait le capitaine Unohana. Le rapport de celle-ci à propos du capitaine de la 10° division ne l'enchantait pas. Il ne manquait plus que ça pour emmêler la situation actuel de la Soul Society...

La capitaine ayant finit son rapport, attendait patiemment les ordres. Le Capitaine Commandant soupira et renvoya la femme médecin. Lorsqu'elle fut partie, il but son thé, et réfléchit. Les rayons du soleil couchant teintaient les murs des treize armées de la cour de couleurs pourpre et or. Il finit par lâcher quelques instructions à son lieutenant qui attendait derrière lui, invisible,depuis le début de sa réflexion silencieuse.

Il était trop tard pour changer les ordres de la mission de protection de Karakura ils avaient déjà été transmis. Le capitaine Hitsugaya devrait donc la mener comme c'était prévu. Mais il devrait entrer en communication visuelle avec le capitaine Unohana 1 fois par semaine minimum.

Le Capitaine Commandant soupira. Toute cette histoire allait mal finir, il le sentait.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sur Terre : <span>**

Ichigo s'inquiétait. Rukia et lui étaient rentrés à la clinique et avaient pansé les blessures de la fillette. Mais depuis maintenant 2 jours, elle n'avait pas repris connaissance. Son état général s'était amélioré, mais quelques plaies s'étaient rouvertes et infectées. Alors ils veillaient à tour de rôle.

Ichigo soupira. Cette histoire était décidément bien compliquée...

BOUM !

Il sursauta, se leva précipitamment et accourut en direction du bruit provenant de sa chambre. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte à la volée, Itchigo vit la gamine par terre, sa commode renversée sur sa jambe, l'écrasant et l'immobilisant.

Quand il essaya de s'approcher d'elle, elle se retourna sur le flan et gronda, montrant son désaccord de façon claire et net.

Ichigo leva ses mains à hauteur d'œil, et s'agenouilla.

« Chut, tout va bien...je ne vais pas te faire de mal tu sais ? Chut, calme toi !

L'enfant cessa de gronder, et le laissa s'approcher un peu, tout en restant méfiante et sur ses gardes. Le shinigami remplacent souleva le meuble, lui dégagea le mollet. La petite fille le regarda, incertaine. Ichigo s'assit à côté d'elle, et, au bout de longues minutes de silence,

-Eh, comment tu t'appelles ?

- ...

- Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas les shinigamis ?

- Vous ne m'aimez pas non plus, répliqua par réflexe la petite âme errante.

- ... Je peux savoir ce que tu tentais de faire ? Là, maintenant ?

La petite fille rougit et détourna la tête.

- T'étais en train de t'échapper hein ? Relax ! T'es pas enfermée ! Simplement, il vaut mieux que tu restes couchée, vu tes blessures...

- ...

- Donc : comment tu t'appelles ?

- ...

- Allez, dis le moi !

- ...Je ne sais pas. En fait, ça fait trop longtemps que personne ne m'a appelée par mon prénom.

- Que veux tu dire... ?

- ...De toute façon, t'es qui TOI ? Je ne te connais pas, et on dit toujours de ne pas parler aux étrangers...

- MOI je suis la personne qui t'a sauvé la vie, qui t'a logé, qui s'est occupé de TOI ! Alors un peu de respect ! Nan mais ho ! fit le shinigami remplaçant en gonflant ses joues,agacé.

La petite fille l'observa. Il ressemblait un peu à Yujiro... le même caractère de gamin.

- Bah quoi ? demanda celui-ci, J'ai un truc sur le visage ?

- Tch ! fit-elle en tournant précipitamment la tête.

- (soupir). Bref. Tu as faim ? »

Hochement de tête.

* * *

><p><em>Où est-elle ! Où est-elle ? SA Hime avait disparue. SON Hime à LUI ! Sa toute petite Hime-chan...disparue. DISPARUE ! <em>

_Il l'avait senti en danger. Quand il était arrivé à sa rescousse, rien. Personne, à part un sac de course imprégné de son reiatsu. Et une autre odeur bien connue... _

_P****! Si proche du but, et il fallait qu'ils les retrouvent ? Qu'ils LA retrouvent ?_

_Son Hime...il avait échoué. Il s'était promis de la protéger. Mais il avait échoué. Une 2eme fois...non..._

« Hii..Hiimee...gémit-il à la lune, où...où es-tu ? »

* * *

><p><strong>TTTTTTAAAALAAAAAAA !<strong>

**J'aime bien ce chapitre. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'en suis fière !**

**Comment tu peux en être fière ? T'as mis trois plombes pour pondre un aussi petit truc ?**

**M'en fiche ! Et pis...je sais toujours pas ce que t'es ! **

**Pfff...Ridicule. Une review pour ce...machin nullissime ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello ! Me revoici, me revoilà ! **

** **Tu sais, les lecteurs ne sont pas cons, ils avaient remarqués, pas besoin de leur plomber encore plus le moral en le criant haut et fort.**

** Maaiiihheeuuu ! T'es vraiment pas sympa !**

** **Je suis pas là pour l'être. U.U**

**Mais, je sais toujours pas QUI/ CE QUE tu es ! **

** **Rêve ! ~ ****  
><strong>** **J'te le dirais pas ! ~ **

**Pfff...Que celui ou celle qui a une idée de ce qu'est cette voix qui me pourrit la vie se manifeste ! **

** **Parce que tu crois sérieusement que quelqu'un va se manifester ? **

**MMMIICCHHHAAANNNTTTEEE /MMMIICCHHHAAANNNTTT ! (Va pleurer dans son coin.) **

**Couple: Hitsugaya x OC**

**Rating: R+**

**Italique = pensées ou personnages qui ne sont pas là directement.**

**_Italique gras = Intro OU paragraphe spécial OU souvenir_ **

**Je précise au passage que plusieurs jours s'écoulent entre temps. Il c'est passé à peu prés une semaine depuis le début de la fic.****  
><strong>**Résumé : une voix l'appelle irrésistiblement. Toujours. Il ne sait ce que c'est, mais il la cherche. Cette voix, cette impression qui le taraude. Cette sensation de vide et d'urgence. Toujours…et pour l'éternité… **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Où est-elle ! Où est-elle ? SA Hime avait disparue. SON Hime à LUI ! Sa toute petite Hime-chan...disparue. DISPARUE !<strong>_  
><em><strong>Il l'avait sentie en danger. Quand il était arrivé à sa rescousse, rien. Personne, à part un sac de course imprégné de son reiatsu. Et d'un autre.<strong>_  
><em><strong>PUTAIN ! Si proche du but, et ils fallait qu'ils les retrouvent ? Qu'ils LA retrouvent ?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Son Hime...il avait échoué. Il s'était promis de la protéger. Mais il avait échoué. Une 2eme fois...non...<strong>_

_**"Hii..Hiimee...gémit-il à la lune, où...où es-tu ?"**_

* * *

><p>Son regard fixait LA CHOSE. Elle allait GAGNER. Froncement de sourcils. Concentration intense. Double intensité sur LA CHOSE. LA CHOSE était sur le point de céder sous la pression. Ça allait être sa grande victoire sur LA CHOSE. Double concentration.<p>

"Hmmmm...

" Hey ! Tu vas pas faire du pop corn en le fixant comme ça !

L'enfant leva les yeux vers son nouveau « protecteur ». Ichigo la regardait, amusé, avec un tablier rose fuchsia à froufrous et dentelles, agrémenté d'un joli dessin de fraise géante digne de Rukia Autant dire que l'ensemble n'était ni masculin, ni viril... Ce que la petite âme fit vite comprendre sans détours.

- COMMENT ÇA J'AI L'AIR D'UNE TAPETTE ET PAS D'UN SHINIGAMI ?

- Moi, tu sais, j'ai dis ça pour t'aider, après si ça te plait d'y ressembler, c'est ton choix.

-QUUOOII ? TU TE RENDS COMPTE QUE C'EST MOI QUI TE LOGE ?

- Ichi-ni ! Si tu veux te disputer avec les âmes, fais le plus calmement ! J'arrive même plus à m'entendre penser !

Karin et Yuzu descendirent les escaliers et Yuzu pris en main le dîner. Karin, elle, s'assit devant l'enfant, la dévisagea, et dit.

- Ichi-nii, tu sais qu'il y a une âme errante dans la cuisine ?

- Hein ? Ouais, je l'héberge, Rukia voudrait l'interroger pour un truc.

- Ah...et ça mange un fantôme ?

- Oui, ça mange et ça comprend ce qu'on dit ! Lança la gamine sur un ton de défi.

Karin la regarda, et lui sourit.

- Je t'aime bien toi ! Tu n'es pas comme tous ces fantômes pervers qui me collent tout le temps !

Elle se sentit mal à l'aise...parce que Yujiro ÉTAIT ce genre de 'fantôme' justement. Parfois, il regardait sous les jupes des passantes. Ou matait des filles sous la douche...comment expliquer ça sans vraiment l'expliquer ?

Yuzu fini de préparer le dîner et le servit. Puis, elle posa une assiette devant l'enfant.

-Tiens ! Je crois que tu es là non ? Désolée si je me suis trompée, je ne vois presque pas les âmes !

- Ah...non, ça va.

Yuzu ne réagit pas, et resta souriante, n'ayant apparemment pas entendue la petite fille.

- Euu...yoohuuuu ? Y'a quelqu'un ?

Ichigo décida d'intervenir en se servant des sobas (petit clin d'œil à D Gray Man, un super manga).

-Yuzu, c'est bon, tu n'as pas fait d'imper."

Et les Kurosaki dînèrent en compagnie de la petite fille.

* * *

><p><strong>Au Seireitei :<strong>

Le capitaine Hitsugaya venait de finir de préparer ses valises : puisque la mission allait durer longtemps, il se devait d'avoir ses affaires. Vous imaginez sinon, qu'il ne puisse pas se battre car tous ses pantalons étaient au sale ? Ri-di-cu-lus (nouveau clin d'œil mais cette fois à Harry Potter)!

Mais alors, pourquoi était-il aussi en colère ?

Indice n°1 : ça a d'énormes...haem...une grosse poitrine va' t on dire.

Indices n°2 : c'est roux.

Indices n°3 : c'est un shinigami.

Et c'eeeeessssttt...  
>Perdu ! C'est pas Ichigo travesti ni Orihime ! C'est bien...MATSUMOTO !<p>

Et oui, la lieutenante de la 10° division couvait son petit capitaine comme une mère-poule depuis qu'il avait quitté les locaux de la 4° division.

La dite lieutenante intervient d'ailleurs pile à ce moment.

"Taicho ! Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Vous voulez que je porte votre valise ?

Caaaaallllme...pas taper, pas taper Toshiro. Calme toi...caaaaaaaallmme...

- Tenez, reposez vous un peu en attendant. Ne vous fatiguez pas. D'accord ?

- ! JE. NE. SUIS. PAS. EN. SUCRE ! (quoi que...vu la couleur des cheveux...XD)

- Hiiii ! Taicho ! Calmez vous ! Tenez, prenez ce jeu terrien pour vous calmer.

Et elle lui tendit...un hochet. Oui, j'ai bien dit un HOCHET ! Vous savez, ce truque démoniaque qu'on donne aux bébés et qu'ils agitent dans tous les sens, provoquant un boucan inimaginable...

Le capitaine Hitsugaya fut soudain prit d'une lassitude inconcevable.

* * *

><p>Une ombre se faufila entre les immeubles. Elle se déplaça plus ou moins silencieusement et arriva bientôt devant un petit bâtiment. Elle tapa 3 coups rapides sur une porte de ferraille, puis 2 à différents rythmes et chuchota un mot. Et la porte s'ouvrit.<br>L'ombre entra, et descendit les marches d'un escalier se trouvant derrière. Elle suivi ensuite un long couloir et découvrit une grande salle chichement éclairée . De nombreuses personnes se trouvaient là, l'allure strict, en un rang impeccable au bout duquel se trouvait une estrade où était assis un homme.

L'ombre s'avança entre les 2 rangées et se prosterna par terre devant l'homme sur l'estrade et prit la parole .

"Toute mes excuses Kokuho-sama ! J'ai perdu la trace de l'âme rebelle ! Mais j'ai retrouvé celle du traître Yujiro !

L'homme dénommé Kokuho était dans l'ombre, mais son sourire était presque visible.

-Alors les shinigami se sont impliqués dans nos affaires ? Bien. Ce sera la guerre.

- Mais...et pour les 2 fugitifs ? Demanda un autre homme.

Le 'chef' sourit encore plus et dit.

-Laissons les pour le moment. Mais dès que leur vigilance fera mine de s'affaiblir, portons le coup fatal !

* * *

><p><strong>Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour ce chapitre. Pour me faire pardonner, que diriez vous d'un petit bonus ? <strong>

**Laissez moi une review indiquant l'apparence physique sous laquelle vous souhaiteriez apparaître dans le bonus, avec description plus ou moins précise du caractère, de la tenue, etc.**

**Et d'ailleurs, qui est cette voix qui me harcèle à chaque fois que j'écris un chapitre ? Les paris sont ouverts ! ('p^)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo! ****Pardonnez mon retard, mais ma bêta est en plein dans les révisions du bac blanc et etc... Alors j'aurais du mal à poster rapidement ! **

****Parce qu'en temps normal tu postes rapidement ? **

**Peut être pas, mais maintenant j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance ! -^.^- (se rapproche discrètement d'un rideau)**

****Mf ! ça serait trop beau pour être vrais ! Aaargggg !**

**OUAAIIII ! JE T'AI ENFIN DEMASQUE(E) ! Hé ! Mais...c'était toi ?**

**Hime : ...je voulais juste t'embêter un peut ! Je ne voulais pas être michante ! ~ Tu me pardonnes ? ~(cœur) *o*  
><strong>

**(Ce laisse attendrir) Ohh ! Mais oui ! Bien sur !**

**(Se barre en courant et en volant 3 tablettes de chocolat au passage) EH BIN T'AURAIS PAS DU ! X)**

**Noooooooooonnnn ! MON CHOCOLAT N'AS MOIIII ! T.T**

**Couple: Hitsugaya x OC**

**Rating: R+**

**Italique = pensées ou personnages qui ne sont pas là directement.**

**Italique gras = Intro OU paragraphe spécial OU souvenir **

**Je précise au passage que plusieurs jours s'écoulent entre temps. Il s'est passé à peu près une semaine depuis le début de la fic.**

**Résumé : Une voix l'appelle irrésistiblement. Toujours. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est, mais il la cherche. Cette voix, cette impression qui le taraude. Cette sensation de vide et d'urgence. Toujours…et pour l'éternité… **

* * *

><p><em>L'ombre s'avança entre les 2 rangées, se prosterna aux pieds de l'homme sur l'estrade et prit la parole. <em>_  
><em>_"Toutes mes excuses Kokuho-sama J'ai perdu la trace de l'âme rebelle... Mais j'ai retrouvé celle du traître Yujiro ! __  
><em>_L'homme dénommé Kokuho était dans l'ombre, mais son sourire était presque visible. __  
><em>_- Alors les shinigami ont fourrés leurs nez dans nos affaires ? Bien. Ce sera la guerre. __  
><em>_- Mais...Et pour les 2 fugitifs ? Demanda un autre homme.__  
><em>_Le "chef" sourit encore plus et reprit. __  
><em>_-Laissons les pour le moment. Mais dès que leur vigilance fera mine de s'affaiblir, portons le coup fatal !" _

* * *

><p>Des ombres sortaient à intermèdes plus ou moins réguliers d'un bâtiment d'apparence légèrement délabré.<p>

Rukia s'enfonça encore plus contre le mur derrière lequel elle se cachait. Elle n'avait rien dit à Ichigo concernant les ordres qui lui avais récemment été donné, ni sur les informations qu'on lui avait rapporté et qu'elle avait elle-même transmise à la Soul Society.

5...7...12...16...23...28 personnes en tous quittèrent les locaux. Alors que 57 étaient venus secrètement depuis une semaine.

Un papillon de l'enfer se posa délicatement sur son épaule et la voix de son Taïcho parvint à ses oreilles.

« Rukia, combien ?

- 28. Ce qui signifie soit il y a d'autres passages, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas, soit qu'il y a des personnes qui restent... Les deux me semblent plausibles.

- Bien, ce sera tout pour le moment. Tu peux arrêter là. Bonne nuit!

- Taïcho...Il est 4h du matin ! Ce n'est plus vraiment la nuit...

-A la Soul Society, si ! »

- Ah là là..."

* * *

><p><strong> 6h plus tard<strong>

Elle était en compagnie de Yuzu et Karine, les deux petites sœurs d'Ichigo. Yuzu parlait de tout un tas de choses, dont une certaine peluche qu'elle avait vu dans la chambre de l'aîné.

"Eh! J'y pense...comment t'appelles tu ?

Gros blanc.

Karine releva la tête du livre scolaire qu'elle feuilletait.

- C'est vrai ça...

- Euuuh...appelez moi comme vous voulez.

- D'accord ! S'exclama Yuzu. Que dis tu de...Kawasaki-chan ?

- Yuzu... C'est une marque d'automobile..

- Mais Karine ! Ça fait un surnom du style « Kawaï-chan » ! C'est trop mignon!

- Non ! Cherche autre chose !

- Bouhh... Trouve toute seule si c'est comme ça !

La jeune fille soupira bruyamment, avant de remarquer le petit sourire qu'arborait l'âme.

- Les même...rit-elle légèrement.

- De qui ?

Elle se repris rapidement : Et mer** ! Elle avait lâchée une info !

- Personne ! Juste un ancien camarade auquel vous me faisiez penser...

Karine haussa un sourcil, dubitative, mais n'insista pas.

- Bon, au sujet du nom...pourquoi pas...Shiyo ?

Elle arrêta de respirer. Un nom. Elle avait un nom. Un nom rien qu'à elle. Créé et donné pour et à elle.

Son cœur usé et épuisé par le temps ralenti, jusqu'à ne plus battre. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. Ses doigts s'écartèrent et se crispèrent. Ses jambes tremblèrent et son regard se fit vitreux. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Puis son corps réagit enfin. Elle tomba à genoux, ses mains s'agrippèrent au tissu se son t-shirt, au niveau de son cœur douloureux. Sa bouche s'ouvrit largement, aspirant l'air à grandes goulées, sans parvenir, du moins en impression, à le faire parvenir à ses poumons.

Karine et Yuzu hurlèrent, l'une appelant leur frère et leur père, l'autre la couchant sur le côté pour la faire respirer, et tentant de décrisper ses mains de son cœur.

Puis, ce fut le noir.

**« Eh ! Ne pars pas ! Oui, voilà ! Reste s'il te plait, je ne vais pas te faire de mal tu sais ? **

**Tu as faim ? Oui, ça se voit. Et bien...tiens ! Tu aimes la pastèque ? **

**Et bien ! Quel appétit ! Dis, comment tu t'appelles ? »**

* * *

><p>Elle se réveilla lentement. Elle souleva une paupière, puis l'autre. Elle se trouvait dans un lit d'hôpital, mais en dehors d'un hôpital. Bizarre.<p>

Un homme entra.

Il était grand, brun avec une petite barbe naissante. Il portait un t-shirt hawaïen, un pantalon beige, des tongs et une blouse blanche. Il ressemblait étrangement à la fraise rousse.

- Bonjour petite demoiselle ! Je suis Kurosaki Isshin.

-Kurosaki...comme Ichigo ?

- OUI ! C'est mon petit garnement !

- Ôto-san !

- Tiens! Quand on parle de la fraise...commenta la gamine.

- Eh toi! Pas de commentaire sur mon nom ! D'ailleurs « Ichi » veux dire « premier » et « go » « protège »... Donc, celui qui protège! Respecte moi un peu à la fin !

- Dans tes rêves, murmura t elle.

- Bon, je vous laisse ! conclut le patriarche, en s'éclipsant. Au fait Ichigo ! La petite Rukia-chan est là ! Ne vous enfermez pas dans une chambre ! Ou je te déshérite !

_MAIS QU'EST CE QUE T'INSINUE LA ? VIEUX CHNOQUE !

* * *

><p>"Pardon ?<p>

Ichigo répéta.

- Écoute, Rukia va te poser quelques questions, tu réponds sincèrement OK ?

- Et pourquoi je devrais faire ça ?

- Ne fait pas ta mauvaise tête, et obéis un peu ! Elle t'attends dans la cuisine. Tu as besoin d'aide pour descendre les escaliers ?

- Me prend pas pour une greluche non plus !

Elle soupira, descendit l'escalier et passa la porte de la salle à manger, puis s'assit lourdement sur une chaise, croisant les bras dans un signe évidant de non coopération.

La petite shinigami se trouvait devant elle, sur une autre chaise.

Rukia détailla l'enfant en face d'elle elle avait les cheveux chocolat mi-long coupé en dent de scie, la peau pâle, le visage émacié, des yeux de la même couleur que sa chevelure et un regard obstiné et résolu.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Je n'ai pas de nom. Court, clair, concis, le ton de l'enfant était tranchant.

Rukia ne se démonta pas et continua.

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- Plusieurs décennies. Je ne sais plus exactement.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Ça ne vous concerne pas.

- Réponds s'il te plaît.

- ...

- ...Bien. Es-tu toute seule ? As-tu des compagnons ? Combien ?

- Non. Oui. Ça ne vous concerne pas.

- Que t'est-t-il arrivé ?

- Ça ne vous concerne pas.

Rukia soupira.

- Écoute, Nous ne voulons pas te faire de mal, nous voulons t'aider. Alors réponds s'il te plait.

- ...Pfff... OK.

La shinigami sourit.

- Bien. Nom ?

- On m'appelle « Hime ». Pour les Kurosaki, je suis Shiyo.

- Âge ?

- Euh...pas très loin d'un siècle je crois. Je suis venue pour retrouver quelqu'un.

Rukia se figea. Retrouver une personne ?

- Pour les compagnons ?

- Je...ne préfère pas répondre.

- Qui était l'homme qui te torturait l'autre jour ?

La fillette se rembrunit, mais répondit néanmoins.

- Un sous fifre. Il fait partit d'une sorte de secte « anti shinigami ».

- Mais toi aussi tu ne nous aimes pas, d'après tes réactions.

- Ce n'est pas pareil. Vous, vous volez les proches des gens, séparez les familles, détruisez leurs souvenirs. Mais vous détruisez aussi les Hollows. Eux...ce sont des illuminés dangereux. Quand on refuse de se joindre à eux, même après plusieurs dizaines d'années, ils vous pourchasse : soit ils vous retrouvent, comme ce qu'il s'est passé avec moi, et ils vous font payer votre « trahison », soit vous vous faites envoyer à la Soul Society, et vous leur échappez, ou vous vous faites dévorer par un Hollow.

- D'accord. Ensuite... peux tu me parler de la « crise » que tu as fais ce matin ?

- ...Oui. Ça m'arrive de temps en temps. Rien de grave.

- Bien. Bon, je vais te laisser te reposer Shiyo. A plus tard.

- Mmm...Dites, vous allez faire quoi de ce que j'ai dit ?

- Ne t'en inquiète pas, je vais juste en toucher un mot ou deux dans mon rapport.

- OK.

* * *

><p><strong>Voili Voilou ! ~<strong>

**On avance enfin dans l'intrigue, et, promit, le prochain chapitre sera centré sur les événement à la Soul Society ! **

**Et encore désolée de mon long retard, je posterais le plus rapidement possible à l'avenir !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Couple: Hitsugaya x OC**

**Rating: R+**

**Italique = pensées ou personnages qui ne sont pas là directement.**

**Italique gras = Intro OU paragraphe spécial OU souvenir **

**Je précise au passage que plusieurs jours s'écoulent entre temps. Il s'est passé à peu prés deux semaines depuis le début de la fic.**

**Résumé : une voix l'appelle irrésistiblement. Toujours. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est, mais il la cherche. Cette voix, cette impression qui le taraude. Cette sensation de vide et d'urgence. Toujours…et pour l'éternité… **

* * *

><p><em>"Bien. Bon, je vais te laisser te reposer Shiyo-san. À plus tard.<em>

_- Mmm...Dites, vous allez faire quoi de ce que j'ai dit ? _

_- Ne t'en inquiètes pas, je vais juste en toucher un mot ou deux dans mon rapport. _

_- ...Ok."_

* * *

><p><strong>Quelque part sur Terre:<strong>

La nuit était déjà tombée. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué. En fait, il ne remarquait plus grand-chose maintenant...maintenant qu'Elle avait disparu. C'était à peine s'il ne se nourrissait correctement.

Il avait bien tenté de la retrouver il avait même osé surveiller les nouveaux locaux de cette bande d'enfoirés, et avait remarqué une shinigami dans l'ombre.

_Bien fait pour eux, _avait il pensé, _et peut être que je pourrait évacuer mon Hime avant que les shinigami en prennent entièrement le contrôle ! _

Il passait ses nuits à la chercher. Quand Elle avait disparue, il avait passé au peigne fin tout le quartier, sans résultat. À un moment, il avait bien sentie son reiatsu exploser, et avait eu un bref et fou espoir de la retrouver, mais une fois arrivé dans l'usine désaffecté, il n'avait pas pu en approcher ; des shinigamis y étaient déjà.

Yujiro se pelotonna dans sa couverture, se forçant à avaler une cuisse de lapin trop cuit.

_Allez, demain est un autre jour, et je la retrouverais coûte que coûte, je ne laisserais plus jamais ces choses recommencer. Plus jamais..._

Telle était sa promesse, il se la murmurait tous les soirs depuis qu'il l'avait sorti de sa cage et libérée de ses chaînes. Peut importait pour lui qu'on le considère comme un traître et un déserteur, ses put*** de shinigamis passaient après Elle. Et si Elle avait un but et un rêve, alors les siens étaient de les

réaliser.

* * *

><p><strong>Au Seireitei pavillon du Capitaine Ukitake Jyuushiro: <strong>

" Ça sera tout Rukia ! Tu peux disposer, merci.

- Bien Taicho !"

La petite shinigami disparu en shumpotant.

Ukitake, après avoir lu le rapport de sa subordonnée, le tendit à son vieil ami, Kyouraku, soucieux. Ils restèrent pensifs tous deux pendant une vingtaine de minutes, puis le capitaine au manteau rose demanda:

- Tu as déjà entendu parler d'une secte d'âmes comme celle-ci ?

- Non. Je n'aurait jamais pensé que nous pourrions en avoir manqué autant et qu'elles puissent se débrouiller toutes seules, survivre aux Hollows, comploter et tout cela sans perdre leur humanité. Je trouve ça...impressionnant. Leur volonté et leur force sont de véritables exploits !

Kyouraku rabattit son éternel chapeau de paille et s'allongea sur une des nattes de lin sans rien dire. Ukitake insista.

- Je ne trouve vraiment pas ça normal ! La Soul Society ne peut avoir oublié autant d'âmes !

- ...À moins que...

- À moins que quoi ?

- À moins que...non, impossible. Ça serait...surréaliste.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué Kyouraku, ces derniers temps SONT surréalistes. La trahison de 3 capitaines, l'apparition d'un nouveau shinigami remplaçant, sans compter l'état du capitaine Hitsugaya Toshiro !

Kyouraku ne bougea pas, ne semblant pas écouter son ami. Puis, il articula lentement:

- Et...si on ne les avaient pas oublié justement ?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sur Terre maison des Kurosaki :<strong>

" Shiyoooo ! Tu es là ?

Yuzu et Karine venait de rentrer d'une dure journée d'école, et, en accord au nouveau rituel chez les Kurosaki, elles appelaient la petite locataire, pour passer la fin de la journée avec elle. Une petite voix en provenance de la cuisine retentit.

- Ici !

Les deux jeunes filles la rejoignirent. Une bonne odeur de gâteau sorti du four embaumait l'air.

- Shiyo-chan ! Oh merciii !

Elle haussa les épaules après tout, ils la nourrissaient, l'habillaient, passaient du temps avec elle gratuitement. Il fallait quand même leur rendre un peu leur charité, non ?

- Qui aurait cru que tu étais un vrai cordon bleu ? Fit Karine en s'installant sur une chaise. Tu nous as préparé quoi cette fois ?

- Vos bentôs pour demain, et j'ai refais la recette de gâteau au chocolat de l'autre jour.

Yuzu lui sauta dessus et frotta sa joue contre la sienne.

- Waaah ! Shiyo-chan je t'adore !

Elle lui répondit en quelque sorte par un regard qui envoyait des « Maydey ! Maydey ! » suppliant à Karine, écroulée de rire à côté.

Enfin bref, un après midi normal chez les Kurosaki.

* * *

><p><strong>Au Seireitei : <strong>

_Pfff...UNE SEMAINE DE RETARD ! OUI, UNE SEMAINE DE RETARD ! MAIS CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ? POURQUOI LA 10° DIVISION SE TRIMBALLE T-ELLE TOUS LES BOULETS ?_

Qui parle ?

1) C'est petit.

2) C'est trop bea/ euuuh...agréable à regarder. ^^'

3) C'est toujours en train de gueuler après une certaine personne...

Et OUI ! C'est Tochiro-chan !

- Taicho ! Tous les préparatifs sont finis.

- JE SAIS BIEN QUE TOUT CE BOR**** EST ENFIN TERMINÉ, MERCI ! ÇA FAIT UNE SEMAINE QUE J'ATTENDS JUSTEMENT QUE TOUT SOIT PRÊT ! MINCE À LA FIN !

Le shinigami se recroquevilla sous les hurlements du petit capitaine furax, avant de partir en courant, criant des « désoléééééé ! » aigus et stridents.

- Taïcho ! Il ne faut pas faire peur aux nouvelles recrues ! Ils vont tous finir par croire que vous être un démon sinon !

_Oh non...encore elle !_

Matsumoto avait effectivement couvé et réprimandé « gentiment » son capitaine toute la semaine, détruisant son moral, et par la même occasion, son image. Ses « Vous allez bien Taicho ? » - il n'était pas en cristal quand même ! - ou ses « Reposez vous Taicho ! Voilà un anti-stress terrien qui... » l'avait mis sur les nerfs. Mais QUI sur Terre utilise une balle en mousse pour chien comme anti-stress ?

Il s'était même mis à apprécier ses fréquente visites à la 4° division où elle s'était vue interdite d'accès. Une sombre histoire de dégradation des locaux et de beuverie organisée qui aurait mal tournée...mais au moins, il avait la paix.

- Matsumotooo...Si JAMAIS tu es venue pour me tourmenter ENCORE une fois je t'envoie en poste aux archives de manière DÉFINITIVE.

- Maieuuh, Taïtcho ! Pourquoi tant de haine ! J'étais juste venue pour vous avertir que votre rendez vous avec le Capitaine Commandant était dans 5 minutes... Z'ÊTES MÉCHANT TAÏÏÏCHOOOO ! Finit t-elle en une crise de (fausses) larmes.

Il soupira et quitta le terrain de la dixième division, laissant sa lieutenante le gérer. Toshiro attendait donc devant l'énorme porte de la 1ere division qu'on l'y introduise.

- Capitaine Hitsugaya.

LE Capitaine Commandant était, comme toujours assis derrière une petite table basse sur un coussin (1), sirotant une tasse de thé. Il se plaça donc face à lui, et posa respectueusement un genou à terre. Du coin de l'œil, le petit capitaine aperçut les capitaines Kyouraku et Ukitake assis eux aussi aux extrémités de la salle. Toshiro fronça les sourcils : Pas normal tout ça...

Le capitaine Commandant pris la parole.

_Capitaine Hitsugaya Toshiro, je vous ai fait convoquer pour une certaine raison les capitaines UkitakeJyuushiro et Kyouraku Shunsui ici présent ont découvert certain éléments que je souhaite que vous approfondissiez. Acceptez vous ?

- Oui.

Le Capitaine Commandant, jusque là légèrement crispé se détendit imperceptiblement. C'était la bonne réponse.

- Bien.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Eh bah oui, il se fait vieux papy-yama ! Vous croyez peut être qu'avec son arthrose et ses articulations abîmées il peut s'asseoir par terre comme ça ? X)<strong>

**Enfin bref, un nouveau chapitre de bouclé ! J'ai crus que j'y arriverais ja-mais. Maintenant je suis H-S. T-T**

**Ah ? Et pour le bonus ? Il est en cours. Je n'ai jamais fait dans ce style, donc il n'est pas près de paraître. Mais bon, j'avance vaillamment ! **

***Parce que t'as une once de vaillance en toi ? Étonnant. ***

**HIME ! JE SAIS QUE C'EST TOI ! **

***Pfff...si on peut même plus s'amuser...***

**Ah ! Et je remercie tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews (et maudis au passage ceux qui ne m'en laissent pas ! Bwah ah ha ha ha haaaa ! X) ) ainsi que Kohana-Nami Niji d'avoir participé à la petite question du chapitre 8 ! ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Couple: Hitsugaya x OC**

**Rating: R+**

_Italique = pensées _

**Italique gras = Intro OU paragraphe spécial OU souvenir **

**Je précise au passage que plusieurs jours s'écoulent entre temps. Il s'est passé à peu près deux semaines depuis le début de la fic.**

**Résumé : Une voix l'appelle irrésistiblement. Toujours. Il ne sait ce que c'est, mais il la cherche. Cette voix, cette impression qui le taraude. Cette sensation de vide et d'urgence. Toujours…et pour l'éternité… **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Le capitaine Comandant pris la parole.<em>**

**__Capitaine Itsugaya Toshiro, je vous ai fait convoquer pour une certaine raison les capitaines UkitakeJyuushiro et Kyouraku Shunsui ici présent ont découvrent certain éléments que je souhaite que vous approfondissiez. Acceptez vous ?_**

**__Oui._**

**_Le Capitaine Comandant, jusque là légèrement crispé se détendit imperceptiblement. C'était la bonne réponse._**

**__Bien._**

* * *

><p>" Ah ! Eh, cela ne nous arrangerait pas que vous risquiez votre vie, Capitaine Hitsugaya vous pouvez désormais vous battre, mais faites tout de même attention.<p>

Le petit capitaine acquiesça, la tête un peu ailleurs. Une fois sorti de la grande salle de réunion des Capitaines, et les portes solidement scellées, il s'adossa à un mur, encore sous le choc des révélations qui lui avaient été faites. C'était le genre de bombe que l'on dévoilait avec le plus de délicatesse possible, mais qui déstabilisait le plus neutre et le plus calme des hommes. Le genre de révélation qui, par les temps qui couraient, était beaucoup moins improbable qu'en temps normal.

Il secoua la tête, et shumpota vers la porte de transfert où il avait abandonné son envahissante lieutenante.

En chemin, il se laissa aller à penser à son dernier « cauchemar » en date. C'était si agréable...

**_Il était en train de rire, assis dans l'herbe, derrière un grand cerisier en fleur, dans un petit jardin traditionnel japonais._**

**_Il était entouré de hautes palissades en bambou, un îlot de calme et de ciel bleu dans la tempête en somme. Le jardin possédait un petit bassin où nageaient quelques poissons et quelques fleurs de lotus, et un minuscule pavillon de bois laqué rouge et au toit de tuiles vernies noires ouvert au vent._**

**_"Shiro !"_**

**_Il tournait la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et apercevait une enfant de son âge aux longs cheveux chocolats ondulées, vêtue d'un kimono richement décoré bleu et blanc, assise avec lui derrière le cerisier, qui arborait un grand sourire rieur, avant l'habituel trou noir._**

Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, le souvenir de cette fille le faisait sourire, mais le remplissait de nostalgie et de tristesse. Il sentait confusément qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, et que ce bonheur avait disparu, laissant place à un grand vide.

Bizarrement, Toshiro n'arrivait pas à voir clairement les traits de l'enfant, ils étaient comme brouillés...

Le petit capitaine secoua la tête, comme pour se débarrasser de ces idées.

_Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça ; je dois me concentrer._

Toshiro arriva donc gonflé à bloc devant la porte de transfert. Matsumoto était déjà présente, et lui adressa un signe de la main, sautillant joyeusement sur place.

" Taicho ! On peut y aller ! ~3

Toshiro eu un sourire discret devant l'enthousiasme débordant de sa lieutenante.

- Alors allons y !"

* * *

><p>Chez les Kurosaki, Shiyo se sentait bien et en sécurité, bercée par l'ambiance chaleureuse qui y régnait.<p>

Elle appréciait à sa juste valeur Ichigo et son instinct paternel timide, Yuzu et sa bonne humeur contagieuse, Karine et son amitié sincère, et bien sûr le Père Isshin, envahissant mais gentil.

Elle avait aussi rencontré Kon, qui lui faisait un peu penser à Yujiro.

Mais justement, voilà : ils n'étaient pas SON Yujiro ; Le Yujiro qui s'occupait d'elle depuis longtemps, qui l'emmenait aux quatre coins du monde, qui était toujours là pour l'encourager...qui la comprenait.

De plus, Ichigo et la shinigami nommée Rukia qui s'était avérée étonnement gamine avec elle et qui criait sur le rouquin avaient reçus des nouvelles de plus en plus mauvaises : les Hollows disparaissaient... Et les quelques shinigamis envoyés sur place pour patrouiller dans Karakura subissaient eux aussi d'étranges disparitions dans leurs rangs.

Shiyo avait un doute. Un GROS doute. Ce n'était qu'une impression, mais les quelques éléments qu'elle possédait la mettaient mal à l'aise. Non, ça ne pouvait être ...ce dont elle commençait à se douter...mais...Ils l'avait bien torturée pour ce qu'elle avait vu par accident...et si c'était leur plan secret ?

NON ?!

Si c'était bien le cas - ce qui n'était pas sûr- elle ne pouvait ni rester chez les Kurosaki, ni renseigner les shinigamis. Elle ne pouvait faire confiance à personne à par à Yujiro, Ichigo-san et Rukia-san.

Elle devait partir. S'enfuir de cette maison avant qu'ils ne débarquent et ne leurs causent des problèmes.

Mais elle pouvait encore moins tenter de rejoindre Yujiro, là, c'était carrément suicidaire, pour lui comme pour elle !

La petite fille soupira longuement. Ses blessures n'étant pas totalement guéries, et avec le rouquin qui la couvait, elle n'irait pas loin. Et puis, il n'y avait pas de preuve quant à leurs plan « maléfique _ MOUHA HA HA HA HA HA! » !

" Shiyooooo ! C'est l'heure du dîneeeeeeeer !

- ...

Action...

- ...

- J'ARIIIVEUUU ! COMMENCEZ PAS SANS MOI ! "

...Réaction.

La fillette bondit littéralement de son lit ; pensées négatives ou pas, manquer l'ouverture du festival culinaire de la Kurosaki était un CRIME !

* * *

><p>La nuit était tombée sur Karakura. Et elle était plutôt fraîche. Sûrement l'hiver qui approchait à grand pas...<p>

En tout cas, cela ne dérangeait pas Shiyo, qui s'était habituée depuis longtemps à ce genre de température.

La fillette soupira longuement et resserra les pans de son manteau contre elle, dans sa marche hasardeuse à travers la ville.

Il fallait une fois de plus que tout soit gâché...

**Flash Back**

"Couper mes cheveux ?

- Oui, ils sont dans un sacré état, je peux t'arranger tout ça si tu veux, expliqua Ichigo.

- Euh...oui, d'accord."

Shiyo s'assit sur un tabouret, devant un miroir, pendant que le shinigami remplaçant s'installait derrière elle.

Ichigo sortit des ciseaux, et commença à égaliser la coiffure désordonnée de la fillette.

Shiyo regardait ses mèches brunes tomber une à une sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, pensive.

La dernière fois, Yujiro les lui avait coupés à toute vitesse avec un poignard dans l'espoir de modifier assez son apparence pour échapper aux hommes de Kokuho en Australie...Elle se sentit vaguement nostalgique à ce souvenir.

"Voilà."

La petite fille se regarda dans le miroir, et arborait maintenant un carré court prolongeant assez sympathique et une frange.

"Alors ? Demanda un Ichigo fier comme un paon.

- Bof...commenta la petite. Tu m'as abîmé les pointes et C'est même pas symétrique.

- PARDON ?!

- Ah ah ah ah ah! On te fait marcher et toi tu cours !"

_BOOUM!_

"AAAH !"

" ATTENTION !"

Ichigo bondit sur l'âme errante, la plaquant sur le sol, alors que la puissante explosion ébranlait tout l'étage.

" Qu'est ce que c'était ?!..."

" ICHI-NII !

- NI-SAN !

- YUZU ! KARIN !"

Ichigo couru comme un dératé dans le couloir et sauta les premières marche de l'escalier afin de porter secours à ses petites sœurs.

Shiyo le suivit, mais venait a peine d'atteindre le bas des escaliers qu'elle vit un homme en kimono noir entrer par la large brèche d'un mur du salon.

Elle le reconnut instantanément.

"Vous !" S'exclama, tremblante de rage, Shiyo.

L'homme se tourna et, en l'apercevant, gronda.

" Toi ! Tu sais que Mon Maître à été très en colère contre moi de ne pas t'avoir ramenée la dernière fois ?! Il m'a puni très sévèrement, mais cette fois, tu ne m'échapperas pas !

- NE M'APPROCHE PAS !" Hurla Shiyo. Un rayon doré de reiatsu s'échappa de ses mains et passa à quelques centimètres de l'homme sous leurs regards surpris.

Ichigo débarqua sur ces entre faits et engagea aussitôt le combat contre l'homme sur les toits des maisons du quartier.

Shiyo se précipita dehors, attrapant au passage son manteau.

_Que c'était il passé ?! Comment avait t-elle fait ça ?! Qu'est ce que c'était d'ailleurs ?! Un genre de kido ?!_

Elle se mit à courir encore plus vite en percevant les bruits du combat un peu plus loin, et esquissa un sourire à l'idée que deux semaines plus tôt, elle courait déjà, poursuivie par un holow, et tentant d'échapper aux shinigamis...Sauf qu'à présent, elle courait au devant de l'un d'eux.

Shiyo arriva sur le 'champ de bataille' improvisé, haletante, et vit Ichigo blesser son adversaire.

Adversaire qui la remarqua.

Il lui fit un petit sourire carnassier, et lança.

" Tu crois pouvoir nous arrêter ? Tu n'as pas idée de notre puissance ! On t'aura, ne t'inquiète pas !

Ichigo devint vert de rage, et, un pied sur la poitrine de son ennemi, cria.

- Qui es tu ?! Pour qui travailles tu ? Que voulez vous à Shiyo ?!

- Shiyo ? Un nouveau pseudo ? Tu ne te fait plus appeler 'Hime' ?

- Je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça !

L'homme, sourire aux lèvres, répliqua.

- Ah, elle t'a déjà fait son petit numéro de charme hein ? Pfff ! Elle est au même niveau que nous, aussi pourrie que nous autres !

Il tourna ensuite son visage vers Shiyo, et lui lança.

- Au plaisir de te revoir, 'Hime-chan~' !"

Et il disparu.

Le silence retomba sur le champ de bataille d'une nuit.

Ichigo quitta son aspect de shinigami, et s'approcha de Shiyo, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis son arrivée.

" Hey...! Ça va ?

Mais l'enfant ne répondit pas, et, recula même.

- Hé! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?"

" Ichigo ! Tout va bien ?!

Rukia apparut juste à côté du shinigami remplaçant.

- J'ai senti ton reiatsu augmenter.

- C'est bon, tout va bi...

- Je suis désolée.

Les deux shinigamis se tournèrent vers l'âme errante, qui s'était brusquement mise à reculer de plus en plus.

- Je ...merci pour tout Ichigo. Je suis...je suis vraiment désolée.

- Shiyo ?

- Tout est de ma faute ! C'est moi qu'ils cherchent ! C'est de ma faute ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! "

Les larmes aux yeux, la fillette disparut dans la nuit sans qu'on puisse la rattraper.

* * *

><p>Yujiro fut réveillé en sursaut par une sensation bien connue : celle du reiatsu de son Hime.<p>

Il ne réfléchit pas et se précipita à sa rencontre.

Si il avait été moins désespéré et heureux, et si il avait pris le temps, il aurait senti les autres reiatsu qui s'étaient puissamment manifesté.

Il débarqua devant deux shinigami abasourdis quelques secondes après le départ de Shiyo.

" HIME !

Mais Rukia fut rapide. Elle immobilisa Yujiro en un millième de seconde a peine.

- Qui es tu ?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Je suis vraiment désolée de tout ce retard, mais il n'est pas entièrement de ma faute : n'ayant que très peu eu accès à un ordinateur ces dernier mois, ainsi que ma bêta, nous n'avons donc pu nous transférer les chapitres que très récemment.<strong>

**A l'instant en fait (-.-')**

**DONC nous vous présentons nos plus plates excuses. **

**Je tiens quand même à signaler que j'ai presque doublé la longueur du chapitre, et que l'histoire a grandement avancé. Nous en sommes maintenant environ à la moitié, sachant que le reste est déjà imaginé. A partir de là, tout va s'accélérer. **

**Ah ! Et...REEEEEEVIIIIIEEEEEEWWSS ! **


End file.
